


Nearly Witches

by Fantey123



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantey123/pseuds/Fantey123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hogwarts AU and a Soulmate AU at the same time.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When children of the wizarding world became older they learnt of one of the most important things in life. Soulmates. For each person there was another who would be their perfect companion, in friendship, love and in a deep harmonious relationship. This bond could be found with a single kiss. Once a couple knew each other well they would kiss and if they were Soulmates they would feel a small pain as a red cord erupted from their own heart and tied itself to the cord from the other. While the cord is not real it can be seen by others and is a way of communicating the joy and love to those around them.   
Older children are warned they are not to playing kissing games, as has become popular among some more rebellious types, because one does not want to find their Soulmate when they are not ready for such a deep connection.

1\.   
At Hogwarts it was well known amongst most older than fourth year that Ryan Ross and Brendon Urie despised each other. Ryan, an intelligent, perceptive Ravenclaw had disliked Brendon since first year when Brendon, though a Gryffindor and a muggle-born, had better marks than Ryan in nearly every subject except Potions. Brendon had responded with equal fire, slamming Ryan for being stereotypical and vain. Harsh words and fists had been exchanged, and since then the two persistently hated each other.  
Now in sixth year Gabe was planning what he called 'a fantastical celebration, that will become legendary for future students.' Possibly he just meant lots of people and lots of Odgen's Firewhisky. Either way both Brendon and Ryan would be there. Gabe, it must be admitted, might have been doing a little sideline scheming to force Ryan and Brendon to speak to each other because he found their constant ferocity toward one another quite amusing.   
At the party Ryan seemed disinterested, sitting on a window seat with a glass still mostly full in his hand. He still did not like to drink much, he didn't like not being in control of himself. Most of the people there were dancing on the floor which the Room of Requirement had kindly decorated with red and gold stripes. Ryan thought angrily that of course Gabe wouldn't miss a chance to promote Gryffindor, he never did.   
"It is time!" Gabe announced dramatically. Most of the students eagerly rushed over, sitting in a circle. "Time for what? " Ryan muttered, sliding into a space. "Spin the Bottle." The Hufflepuff who replied might have been called William, not that Ryan paid much attention to those outside his own house. He found their company less stimulating, and felt like he never had a good conversation with anyone else.   
Gabe brandished an empty Odgen's bottle as he sat down. He spun it vigorously and it whirled around. Ryan thought it was him for a moment, and braced himself, but it was the Hufflepuff next to him. Gabe bounded across the circle, and sat almost in Williams lap. William squeaked when Gabe wrapped an arm around his back and leaned in to touch their lips together. The kiss seemed to last unnecessarily long, and Ryan thought that Gabe was quite a show-off but then he noticed the red cord between their chests. Applause broke out, and Gabe pulled William closer. When they broke apart, Gabe squeezed in next to Ryan. He grabbed Williams hand, and tried very hard not to look smitten, which fooled no one. It was agreed that William need not have his turn, and the bottle was passed to Vicky.   
Ryan was beginning to wonder whether he'd get a turn at all. He thought maybe he should take off to bed, as it was nearing four in the morning. But then a bottle landed on him. He raised his eyebrows in surprise, and looked up to see who he would be kissing. He swore when he saw that it was Brendon. Gabe whooped with joy, yelling that he was glad to be able to witness such a great moment.   
Ryan decided to get through the experience quickly, and leaned towards Brendon, who was about three people away from him. Brendon put one hand on Ryan's hip with surprising gentleness and kissed Ryan lightly. Brendon tasted sweet, like orange and cinnamon, which Ryan hadn't expected. He leaned back away, wondering why Gabe was screaming "Fucking called it bitches." Then he saw the red cord. "Shit." No. He wasn't Soulmates with Brendon of all of the people in the entire world. He got up quickly and left. 

Ryan decided he was never going to talk to Brendon again. It was not a requirement that Soulmates be together, and he definitely was not dating Brendon. Unfortunately his plan was severely impeded by Gabe. As well as attempting to trick Ryan into talking to Brendon, he recruited various friends that would catch Ryan out.   
He'd been forced into at least ten empty corridors at the same time as a similar experience befell Brendon. Every time he managed to escape without a conversation, a feat he was proud of. He'd rush off claiming urgent homework or a meeting with a professor. It seemed Hogwarts was on his side though, the always changing staircases and hallways meant he was not usually somewhere Gabe's sidekicks could find him.   
It was nearly Christmas and snow coated the ground leaving it clean and new. Ryan had mixed feelings about yuletide festivity. It could be fun but then again it reminded him of times when Christmas had not been fun at all.   
"So are you actually going to avoid Brendon forever?" Spencer asks Ryan cheerfully in the common room. He seems to be enjoying the drama rather than actually being concerned about Ryan's life.   
"Yes, that is exactly what I am doing . Well done for noticing my secret plan," Ryan says dryly. Spencer grins. "This is excellent. We haven't had a scandal like this ar Hogwarts in years." Ryan sighed.   
At Christmas Ryans brain decides that today will be one of the days he feels horribly depressed and so he doesn't go to Christmas dinner. Instead he wanders the corridors and shivers because his robes are a bit thin.


	2. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE!!  
> Also I've gotten another cliche trope in here, yay!

Ryan rounded a corner in the icy hallway and crashed into someone. “Sorry, sorry,” he said, making to go around them. He looked up to see that it was Brendon. He moved to the left to go around him, but Brendon stepped to his right, and they almost collided again. They both stopped and Brendon said “Why are you avoiding me?”  
“I’m not,” said Ryan defensively.  
Brendon raises his eyebrow dubiously.   
“Well I am, but I think you know why.”  
“Well actually, no. That’s why I asked you.” Brendon’s voice is lathered with sarcasm.   
“Because we’re soulmates and we hate each other.”   
Brendon’s jaw tightened. “We should probably discuss what we’re going to do, since we’re apparently so compatible.”  
“Well I was thinking we could ignore it and get on with our lives. Mine was going perfectly fine, I don’t need a soulmate.”  
“What, do you think people aren’t going to notice this red cord here?” Brendon snapped, gesturing wildly at it. “I’m sure you’ll be able to get on with your life just fine.”  
“Fuck you,” said Ryan, and stormed past him down the corridor.   
“Witty,” Brendon muttered, and Ryan glared at the ground. 

Ryan walked down the corridor towards Potions with Spencer. Spencer was tried to convince Ryan that Quidditch was interesting and worth watching, while Ryan was explained that people on brooms with leather sacks wasn’t interesting. “Oi, Ross! Cheating on your soulmate are you?” a Slytherin said viciously. “I can see why the Mudblood might not satisfy you, but this teacher’s pet here isn’t going to be any better.” Ryan ripped his wand from his pocket, ready to hex the Slytherin, but Spencer stopped him. “You’ll get detention.” Ryan reluctantly lowered his wand. He hated detention, because it made it impossible to keep up with his homework. The Slytherin left quickly, seeing a teacher further up the hallway.

It became common for people to bully Ryan for being a person who had abandoned his soulmate. People who didn’t have one were angry that someone who did was ignoring it. People who did couldn’t understand why he was ignoring his soulmate, they thought he must be heartless. Ryan hated that it was all directed at him. Surely some of this was Brendon’s fault, it wasn’t like Brendon was attempting to make peace with him. They couldn’t just ignore the years of hatred now, because of some bond that made them compatible. One evening, as he passed Brendon in a hallway, something snapped. He grabbed Brendon by the shoulder and said “Fuck this. I can’t ignore you anymore.” Brendon’s eyes widened, and Ryan heard him inhale sharply. “I’m getting attacked all the time for deserting you, so we’ve got to do something so they leave me alone,” Ryan continued.   
“Like what?” said Brendon. Ryan removed his hand from Brendon’s shoulder.  
“Like, I don’t know, fake a relationship? We obviously don’t get along, but we’ve got to get people to leave us alone.” Brendon stared at him for a few seconds, his brows furrowed. Then his face smoothed out and he said “How do we fake a relationship? What will I have to do?”  
“Look like a couple with me in public. Probably some kissing or something, act like we don’t hate each other.” Brendon nodded, but he didn’t make eye contact with Ryan.   
“When should we start?” As Brendon asked, a group of Slytherins turned the corner into the hallway. “Now,” whispered Ryan, and pushed Brendon against the wall and kissed him. He put one hand on Brendon’s shoulder and the other at his hip. Once again he tasted orange, and once again he remembered how good Brendon was at kissing. He thought that if he had to pretend to be in love with Brendon, at least he wouldn’t have to suffer through this part. The Slytherins in the hallway walked past and made far less noise than Ryan had come to expect from them. He was glad he didn’t have to look at them, he didn’t want to see any smug grins. 

After dinner, Gabe pounced on Ryan in the hallway. “Ryan!” he said, and clapped him on the shoulder assertively. “I hear you’ve finally got your act together.” Ryan rolled his eyes. “Well, I’m proud of you. Excellent work, my boy.” With that, he strutted away, rejoining the group of Gryffindors. He saw Brendon coming over as well, and went to meet him. He kissed Brendon there, and Gabe started a cheer. Brendon blushed, but he didn’t move away from Ryan. Brendon gently scraped his teeth along Ryan’s bottom lip. A shiver ran down Ryan’s spine, and his chest felt strangely tight. He wrapped his arms tighter around Brendon’s waist. Ryan moved his mouth along Brendon’s jaw, and felt Brendon’s back muscles tighten. “I think we’re making a scene,” he whispered in Brendon’s ear. Brendon laughed, a rough vibration in his chest.  
Ryan pulled away from Brendon, and held his hand. “Let’s go. I’ll walk you to your common room.” Brendon went with him, without saying anything. They walked together up the tower. Somehow the silence between them wasn’t awkward. Ryan looked over at Brendon as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Brendon’s lips were reddened, and his pupils big and dark. Ryan’s chest did the tightening thing again. He kissed Brendon again, a sweet goodbye kiss, and watched Brendon climb through the portrait hole.   
When Ryan got back to his dormitory, he sat on his bed, almost in a daze. Something felt odd, but he didn’t know what. He brought a hand to his lips, and felt how they were a little swollen, and remembered the firmness of Brendon’s back muscles. He lay down and stared up at the ceiling. He realized what had felt wrong. He’d forgotten that he and Brendon weren’t actually dating. It had felt so natural to kiss Brendon, and be with him, that he’d forgotten all the years of hatred, and instead enjoyed touching Brendon.


End file.
